


we'll be placing memories in frames

by moonglows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week 2019, Established Relationship, M/M, half-french! suga, just boys being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonglows/pseuds/moonglows
Summary: “Isn’t this illegal?”“Not if you have the keys.”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	we'll be placing memories in frames

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5| November 22nd | Nostalgia/ ~~ Challenge ~~

“Isn’t this illegal?”

“Not if you have the keys.” Daichi said with a smile, shaking the keys in front of him.

Suga watched as he opened the main gate of the school, wondering how he even got the keys to that. Putting the thought aside, he followed the other on his way.

An air of melancholy surrounded them at the sight of the school building. This would probably be the last time he would walk through these gates.

He thought back to graduation that very morning. How his kouhais congratulated them for graduating high school, how Ennoshita had cried when Daichi announced he was offering him the captain position, how all of this was finally over.

He thought back to all the memories he and Daichi had made here. Their first conversation, their first kiss, the first time they held hands. All those memories he had made in this place.

Reality seemed altered as they walked through the school grounds at night, alone, when they definitely shouldn’t be there. He didn’t know what Daichi was planning, he had just told him to meet up in front of his house at 9PM, not disclosing any further information about what they were going to do.

So that’s what he did. After changing into warmer clothes, he left to meet up with his boyfriend. When they met up, the first thing Daichi did was take hold of his pinky, a habit that had seemed to stick between them. He hadn’t stopped holding it, even when he opened the gate.

He can’t help but remember their younger selves, how scared they were of just holding hands in public, but unable to resist the urge to touch each other.

“You’re unusually quiet tonight.” Daichi noted as they reached the stairs that led to the club room. Stairs he had gone down countless of times, stairs he and Daichi had spent endless of hours on.

“Thinking about all the memories we’ve made here is all.”

“Hey, I’m the hopeless romantic in this relationship!” Daichi joked as they sat down on the very last step of the stairs.

It was surprisingly quiet up here, without Nishinoya and Hinata screaming about one thing or another.

He’d never realised how beautiful the city looked at night. The way it spread below them and how the world felt so wide, but so small at the same time. Soft city lights reflected against the blooming trees. He caught a glimpse of a cherry blossom, giving off a bizarre hue from the yellow street lights.

He tilted his head skyward and let out a small sigh, admiring the black canvas of the night, scattered with millions of white dots. He felt Daichi’s hold on his pinky loosen before completely letting go of it.

“So...it’s finally over.” Daichi said, breaking the silence of the night. There was a movement, the sound of a zipper, and then a cold drink was dropped on his lap.

“You’re saying that as if we’re going to die.” He snorted as he opened the fizzy drink, a loud ‘pshh’ sound coming out of the small can.

He couldn’t see what the drink was in the dark of the night but the first gulp was enough for him to guess. Melon Hajikete.

“Remember when you threw a can of Hakijete at my head in our first year, and then cried for thirty minutes because you thought I was going to die from a concussion?” 

“I’d rather not remember.” Daichi muttered into his drink. Despite the dark, he could see the barely noticeable flush of his cheeks and smiled.

“I think I fell in love with you that day.” His arms were now hugging his legs and his chin was resting on his knees, observing the city from afar.

“A bit of a masochist aren’t you?” He couldn’t help but bump him in the shoulder with his head. “You’re so mean.”

“But you love me.” His soft lips stretched into a smile and Daichi felt his own lips quirk against his will.

“Yeah, I do.”

The silence of the night was comfortable around them as they looked at the stars, trying to find constellations. They weren’t speaking but no words were needed to communicate between them. The simple brush of fingers against skin was enough to understand.

A breeze sprung up, rustling the leaves and all he could do was shiver. He didn’t have time to react before a strong arm wrapped around his middle and pulled him close, gently rubbing his arm.

Daichi had always been a human furnace. He easily sunk into the warmth of his body, and just the touch of their skin was enough to make him feel warmer and forget the cold of the evening.

“Talk french to me.” Daichi whispered into Suga’s hair. Of course he would ask that. Ever since Daichi learned that he was half-french he wouldn’t stop asking him to speak french to him.

“T’es stupide.”

“Hey I understood that! Stupid yourself!” Daichi said in faux-outrage. How could he not love this man?

“Fine,” he mumbled, “Je t’aime.”

Saying I love you in french always felt embarrassing for some reason but with Daichi, it just felt natural. It was the first word he had taught Daichi in french back in their first year - an underlying meaning. That’s what it had been.

“I love you too.” Daichi gave him a quick peck on the cheek and let go of him after some time, rummaging through his bag.

Daichi had been acting weird all morning. Suga thought that it might be due to graduation and that he would go back to his normal self in the afternoon, except he hadn’t. He hadn’t missed the way Daichi’s leg had been twitching ever since they sat down on the stairs. His boyfriend always tried to hide how stressed he actually was, but his body language was no secret to Suga.

The rustling stopped along with the leg twitching and a soft sigh escaped his boyfriend’s lips.

“Do you remember two years ago when I asked you out on those very same stairs?” Daichi asked out of the blue. Of course Suga remembers. How could he not.

Asking him out had marked the end of those endless months of worrying for the both of them. They were worried that they would ruin their friendship, worried that they actually didn’t have mutual feelings with the other. Relief. That was how it felt.

“Of course I do.” He said with a smile that shined like the stars in the sky.

Daichi took his hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the smooth milky white skin before taking a small box out of his pocket.

Suga saw Daichi open the small box , but that was all, because immediately after, his vision was clouded with tears. He could feel the muscle of his chin tremble and all he could do was bite his lips to try to stop himself from whimpering.

“T’es un idiot.” He muttered, voice squeaky and wavering.

“I’ll return the compliment.” He said with a smile before brushing a stray strand of hair from his forehead. All Suga could do was lean into the touch when Daichi’s hand cupped his left cheek and dried his tears with his thumb. “So ?”

He opened his mouth but no words came out. Instead, he bit his lips as he gave Daichi his answer, a simple nod of his head and a smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corner.

He could see the inside of he box more clearly after drying his tears, but the content made him want to cry all over again.

He remembers seeing that ring before.“Is it the-“

“The ring you saw when we went to Tokyo? Yep.”

“But they said it was out of stock.” Suga watched as Daichi slid the ring on his finger, his tongue sticking out in concentration. He was so in love with this man.

“Out of stock in Tokyo, not in Sendai.” He smiled.

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s— his fiancé’s—neck and whispered a small but tender ‘thank you’ in his ear. He could feel Daichi’s fingers playing with the hairs at his nape and he swore he could have fallen asleep right there.

Suga looked at the ring for a few seconds, his jaw aching from the way he had been smiling for the past 10 minutes.

A promise. That’s what this was.

He and Daichi would be in university a week from now, their parents having agreed to them getting an apartment together. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of all those new memories they would make, together.

They pull away from the hug after some time and lock gaze for a few seconds. Two years, they think, and to many more.

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! wanted to write something for daisuga week and i really like the nostalgia one so!! yeah!!! hope u enjoyed it :)
> 
> also.. love the hc of suga being half french so <3 yeah


End file.
